Some place new
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: Hatsumi's regrets breaking up with Ryoki and decides to somthing about her messed up life.


Authors note: I do not own Hot Gimmick or any of the character.

**The choice: Hatsumi**

Crushing her phone she cries stuffing her belongs into the bag, wincing as the shard of broken glass slices open her arm, thick red dripping down on the carpet. The shattered cup shards gleaming in the moonlight, the phone rings as lights begin to flicker on. Quickly slipping into the bathroom she throws various items into her bag, chopping her hair they pool around her feet with the blood, tugging her sleeve up the bandages vanish beneath her sweater. Frowning she rubs her hair slipping out the front door, rushing down the stairs small droplets leaking free, a long trail stream down to the bridge behind the house, screams echo down the hallway after her, jumping into the bushes she quickly wraps her arm again tightly wincing. Heat climbs up her arm the world slowly spinning out of control squinting before standing up she stops at the bride. Throwing her school uniform in the river she screams angierly down at watching as the fabric sinks deeper into the rushing waves, stepping away she grips her arm the blood trailing slowly down. Cooling just as the sirens echo after her, running through the woods she falls down, closing her eyes she takes a deep breathe the phone call ringing in her mind, "Ryoki I am idiot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt so much. I love you and your right I have been obsessing about my family. If you just let me become you girlfriend in training again, I will do anything and everything you say. Forget my family I love you, they can work out there own problems, I know I will think about them and help them but please..."

Shuddering she sits up the raining pelting her body the warmth of her dream, Glancing around the soft sound of feet behind she stands up sprinting away with her bag stopping only when she found herself in the open, gulping she hides in the bushes as Shoinogu rushes by his face pale and stricken. Stepping out of the bushes she smiles holding the duffelbag above her head waiting at the bus stop silently staring ahead of her, a police car passes her the officer glancing at her for a second before stopping, "No she doesn't match the description." Letting out a shaky breath she laughs standing up just as the bus stops, stepping up putting money in the slot, "Hey there better sit down if you don't want to fall."

**Shinogu Narita**

Picking up the phone Shinogu blinks his mouth dropping open as his body slides down the wall, "Are you Shinogu Narita? We have some questions about you sister Hatsume...Sir are you there?" Snapping back to reality, "Yes I'm Shinogu Narita and my sister...sister is Hatsume Narita. What do you need to know? I mean she's at home right now, please tell me what this is about...did something happen to her?" Gulping the person mumbles before caughtously continuing, "Has she contacted you lately Mr. Narita? I need to know when the last time you talked to her, what did she say to you?" Shaking he stands up as Shuji Kazama enters, "Last time she called was three days ago, she wanted to come over and study for examines. She also said that she broke up with her boyfriend, she was down about that. She was over here earlier." Shifting in place, "What state of mind was she in at the time? I also need to know what time she left and about the estamated time she would get home on average. Could you also give me the name of her exboyfriend and any friends she might have contacted earlier, oh say about three days ago." Freezing he stops nearly falling, "Could I come and talk to you about this...what is going on?" Pausing the officer sighs, "We would appreciate that you come to the department as soon as possible and please just tell me the name of her ex." Sitting down he curls his hand around his keys, "Ryoki Tachibana he lives in the same complex, I am coming down now."

Turning the phone off he rushes out the door, "If anyone calls please just tell them I'm out, I need to go check on something." Rushing foreward he stops as he turns the corner, "Y' all want a ride to the apartment." Getting in he punches in Hatsume's number, "Something's happened to Hatsume I want to go see the apartement before, I go talk to the police." Holding his breath he steps foreward looking over at the police, Ryouki turns his hands shaking, "Shinogu there was a break in...they can't find...Hatsume is missing and there is blood everywhere." Stopping he rushes foreward, "Hatsume is miss? I got a call from the police but I didn't think that...What are you doing here?" The officer shifts his eyes darkening, "Hell of a first job ain't it? You must be Shinogu Narita, do you recognize this cellphone." Nodding his head he shakes, "Yeah thats hers, where is she?" Turning way he lifts the tape up, the neihbors seperate letting him through, steping in he finds the tears sliding down his cheeks, "We think though it isn't comfirmed that she fled before he could get to her but there is also the possiblity that she may have fought him when he entered. We can confirm that she was hurt." Collapsing he glances around, "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

**Ryoki Tachibana**

Listen to message he grins, "Ditz who does she think she is calling me at this time of night? Glaring at the phone he stands up find his body disobeying him, "Master Ryoki there is an officer here to see you, he is waiting the living room." Sitting across he smiles, "Would you happen to Mr. Tachibana, Ryoki Tachibana?" Nodding his head he quietly takes in the person, "Do you know a Miss Hatumi Narita?" Smirking he laughs, "That Idiot what did she do now, we just broke up and know she forcing the police on me, what a piece of work." Furrowing his brow he sighs, "I would appreciate if you would cut out the attitude and answer the questions. So you just broke up, tell me about it." Leaning foreward he glances at him, "We broke up about a week ago, she and I had Run away to my families favorite hotel, we wanted to be together and my mother had a problem with us. We spent the night together, no we didn't do anything just talked. Then out of no where she dumps me...Me, so she hitches a ride with her brother and his roomate. I left her there, I was angry and couldn't bear to talk to her. So for this past week she kept on calling me, I never called her back." Setting his pen down, "So you ran away together then broke up, have you seen her anytime during this week? Does she have anyone who would want her out of the way or friends who she might have spent the night with."

Glancing down his eyes darken, "No one would want to harm her, she is a sweet nice person who...no one would want to harm her. I saw her once today just she was coming home around seven, we didn't talk at all. She ignored me and was still in her school uniform at the time, she didn't come out after that." Rubbing his head, "So you were watching her for sometime then, were you worried?" Clenching his hands he glances, "Yes I was worried if you must know, she's been depressed for the past couple days even tried to talk to me. I would've talked to her if she came up to me." Tapping his pen he turns away sipping his coffee, "Do you think that she would try to commit suicide?" Jumping up he growls slamming his hands down on the table, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN...OF COURSE NOT! She isn't that stupid, I would have known if she...what is going on? Where is she?" Standing up he nods, "Thanks for the coffee, I will give you a call if we find out anything. Here's my card if you remember anything or something comes up give me a call." Stepping out Ryoki lays on the couch burying his face in the pillow, "She's gone missing and no one knows where she is, do you think that maybe she...no she wouldn't not even when she's depressed. Do you think I should go look for her?" Pulling the pillow away, "You should do what you feel it right, not what your mother says to do. If you are worried why don't you call her back, I am sure she is willing to talk to you."

Picking up the phone he dials her number his fingers numbly sliding across the buttons, "Hey this Hatsumi leave a message after the beep and have a nice day." Slamming the phone down he grabs his coat, "I am going over to see whats going on, I think that she may have been...all right so I'm a little worried. I would apprecaite a little consideration on her part, doesn't pick up my phone call well she's in for it now." Slamming the door he stops looking at the officer, "Sir please stand back, this area is off limits to the public." Paling he steps back pressing himself against the wall, "This is all real, she's really gone." Diverting his eyes he watches as Shinogu rushes over, "Shinogu there was a break in...they can't find...Hatsume is missing and there is blood everywhere."


End file.
